Rock Star Romance
by wiltedroses1232
Summary: What if Spence was the genius and popular? What would happen if Spencer never joined the BAU? He became a Rock Star instead. Only now someone is out to kill those who mess with Spencer. Can a certain chocolate SSA help him cope with the things he sees?
1. Rock Star in shock

This is a slash boy on boy. Don't like don't read got it!

What if Spencer was the boy genius and popular? What if he never went to the BAU but became a rock star? What would happen if the BAU was called because three of Spencer's crew were murdered? Read and find out.

"Five minutes Spence!" A man called from the dressing room door.

"Fine Jack, I'll be there in 2.25 I just need to finish my book." The young man, Spencer, said not looking up flipping pages every other word.

"We don't have twenty minutes Spence. You have to be on stage in four." Jack said warily.

"I'm done." Spencer said standing up, brushing his hair out of his face. "Let's go Jack, time to light up the world with my charm and preppy look." He said sarcastically.

"_**GIVE IT UP FOR THE HEART THROB SPENCER REID!" **_A voice announced as Spencer took the stage

"**SPENCER, SPENCER!" **The crowd cheered. Spence smiled and waved to the crowd.

"HOW YOU DOING TONIGHT!" The crowd screamed. "GOOD YOU READY TO SING WITH ME!"

'_Broken Pieces, break into me  
>So imperfectly what you should be<br>I don't want you to go  
>Don't wanna see you back out in the cold'<em>

Spencer sat on a stool and closed his eyes.

_'Air you're breathing out fades you to gray  
>Don't run away, find me<br>I know the battles of chasing the shadows of who you wanna be  
>It doesn't matter, go on and shatter<br>I'm all you need  
>Broken pieces, break into me<br>So imperfectly what you should be  
>Lay here, it's safe here,<br>I'll let you be broken open'_

Spencer gripped the shirt he was wearing in his fist _  
><em>

'_Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open  
>Let's enlighten the night<br>We can fall away, slip out of sight  
>When you drop your guard<br>Melt into time, so intertwined, Quiet  
>I know the battles of chasing the shadows of who you wanna be<br>It doesn't matter, go on and shatter I'm all you need  
>Broken pieces, break into me<br>So imperfectly what you should be  
>Lay here, it's safe here,<br>I'll let you be broken open  
>Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open<br>Broken pieces, break into me  
>So imperfectly what you should be<br>Lay here, it's safe here,  
>I'll let you be broken open<br>Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open  
>Lay here, it's safe here,<br>I'll let you be broken open  
>Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open' <em>

"Love is the most difficult thing to find you know that, right?" Spencer asked the crowd. "You may not even know you're in love. You're best friend standing next to you could be so in love with you it hurts but you don't pay attention to them, why?" Spencer said staring at the crowd who was screaming at him. "Because we don't go for the easy and greatest choice, we love to be hurt. I know you know this next one BECAUSE LOVE ISN'T ALWAYS FAIR!" he turned and whipped his hair about as the guitar riffs ripped through the air.

'_One look and I am sold  
>You got me on my knees<br>You steal all my innocence  
>A love sick melody'<br>_

Spencer dropped to his knees in front of a group of screaming girls

_'Take me…_

You always want the one that you can't have  
>'Cause Love Isn't Always Fair<br>You are the best romance I've never had  
>'Cause Love Isn't Always Fair<p>

Your kiss a withered rose  
>Your lips have buried me<br>Hearts race the moments gone  
>We shared this fantasy<p>

Take me…'

He was dancing on the stage a blast of fire shot up with a loud boom, Spencer thought he heard another pop but shook his head.

'You always want the one that you can't have  
>'Cause Love Isn't Always Fair<br>You are the best romance I've never had  
>'Cause Love Isn't Always Fair<p>

Kneel and pray for closure baby  
>This is the ride that we're on, oh<br>And I'm taking what you give to me  
>Never want it to stop,<br>I want it all

In this temporary love'

Spencer was on the cat walk dancing to the solos

'You always want the one that you can't have  
>'Cause Love Isn't Always Fair<br>You are the best romance I've never had  
>'Cause Love Isn't Always Fair<p>

(Woah oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh…)<p>

Love Isn't Always Fair!'

The concert continued for hours. By the time the show was done Spencer was spent. "GOODNIGHT NEW YORK I LOVE YOU!" He screamed into his microphone and jogged off stage. "Jack is the hotel ready I want to sleep soon?"

"Yeah Spence should be ready, we'll leave as soon as you're ready." Jack said typing something on his PDA. Spencer nodded and walked to his dressing room to grab his bag. "Hey Spence, your stuff should be packed Vanessa's been in there forever."

"Thanks, Jack." Spencer called never turning to look at the man. He turned the knob to the room and pushed the door open. He almost lost his dinner. Blood splattered every inch of the room. He looked around searching for the cause, in the corner was his make-up artist and best friend Vanessa, with a bullet in her head.

"Spencer great show man!" Someone called from further down the hallway.

"JACK!" His voice was loud even in his own ears. "JACK HELP PLEASE SOMEONE CALL 911!" Spencer cried backing away and sliding down the nearest wall. His best friend was murdered.

"Beware who you let close to you Spencer. You're mine." Was painted on his mirror. Vanessa's picture below it. A big bloody X right through her face.


	2. Blood lost Blood Lust

I OWN NOTHING!

"Spencer!" Riley called jogging over, followed by two other of the body guards. "Spence come on man, what's wrong?" He asked shaking the boy. Spencer raised his hand pointing into the room.

"Oh MY GOD!" The woman among them screamed. "Grey go call an ambulance and the police. Riley back up, let me talk to him. You go find Jack."

"Alright Becca. What the hell is going on, someone's killing our crew." Riley said walking away. Spencer flinched not taking his eyes off the scene.

"RILEY SHUT UP!" Becca hollered at the man's back. "Spence, Spencer bro look at me right at me. Come on bro it's Becca, Rebecca, your little sister. Focus on my voice, look at me." His eyes started to focus on the girl in front of him. "That's it Spence come on keep looking right at me." His eyes had tears in them. "Can I hug you?" He nodded.

"Becca, she's dead!" Spencer cried as he held tightly to the woman in front of him. "First Allen, then Tommy now Vanessa, why won't he stop this? What does he want with me!" Spencer sobbed.

"Spencer!" Jack called running down the hall. "What the hell happened? What did you do to him?" Jack shouted ripping Becca away from Spencer.

"Let me go that's my brother Jack, you know that. I did nothing. Someone killed Vanessa in his dressing room. He's terrified right now." Spencer got quiet all of a sudden. "Spencer?" She whispered looking back at her brother. His eyes had refocused on the room, his breathing shallow and his face frozen in absolute terror. "No, Spencer come on look at me."

"Paramedics and police are here." Riley said walking up to them. Men following him dressed in suits. "Guys, they're calling the FBI. This is three jurisdictions, three, murders, all centering around one person and they want to know why. It has to stop here."

"Riley, whoever the fuck this asshole is, he's targeting my brother. I want this pig slaughtered. Vanessa, Allen and Tommy were innocent people. He is targeting people who are close to Spencer. For all we know, this pig could target me as his next victim." Rebecca said angrily.


	3. Derek be my hero?

Getting good yet folks? Enjoy our next chapter we meet two new faces and some really great old ones and our first unsub mistake! LE GASP!

I OWN NOTHING

I know cause the cookie monster told me

"He's stable, breathings normal." A doctor was explaining to the worried crew. Becca was pacing and Jack was typing on his ever present PDA. " He's allowed visitors and someone is allowed to stay overnight."

"I'm staying with him, I'm his sister." Becca insisted loudly. She turned to look at a group of intimidating people approached.

"Which one here is Rebecca?" A man asked flashing his badge, he was older and had a goatee and salt and pepper hair.

"I am, may I ask who you are?" Becca said stepping forward.

"I am SSA David Rossi. This is SSA Hotchner, Prentiss, Jareau and Agent Williams. You already know SSA Derek Morgan. We would like to know why a personal bodyguard called us to look into a single murder?" Rossi said pointing out the team as he spoke.

"There wasn't just one murder. Agent Rossi, there's been three, one of our sound techs, one of our lighting crew and our make-up artist. The same message was left at each scene. It read 'Beware who you let close to you Spencer. You're mine' this bastard knew Spencer would find each of them." Rebecca said snidely. "My brother is in danger, he's read your work and he knows that he has a grade B stalker. Someone who thinks of him as property, someone threatened by close friendships between people, someone impotent but lusting after Spencer and I won't stand for it anymore, please tell me there's something you can do about this?"

"First of all little lady, I don't appreciate the tone. Secondly, we're more than happy to help we're going to need the police reports and the crime scene photos. Any idea where we can get those?" Rossi spoke in an authoritative voice. Scanning the girls voice.

"I had copies made from the police incase this got out of hand and they couldn't find who did this. They're in the bus undercarriage. Riley, can you go get them for the Agents? I want to see Spence." Riley nodded and ran off.

"Becca, can I speak to you alone please?" Morgan said jerking his head towards the waiting room.

"Yes, of course Agent Morgan." Becca nodded. They left together Becca with her arms wrapped around her torso.

"Hey, kid talk to me? Who do you think is doing this?" Derek said the moment they were alone.

"I don't know Derek. All I know is that Spencer is really freaked. He hasn't said one word to me since the venue. I'm scared. If he's targeting the people who are getting close to Spencer I may be on that list. Spence can't lose me, we're all each other has left. Mum's in that damn asylum, Dad's gone god knows where and I was almost taken from Spencer when I was fourteen." Becca said covering her mouth. She turned from the man and started sobbing.

"Hey kid, when have I ever let anything happen to you?" Derek said tugging her into a hug. He rocked her and whispered words of comfort in her ear as she finally broke down. "That's it pretty girl let it all out. You're alright, I know, I know shhh." He murmured as she clutched his shirt.

"Morgan, come on we're-" Hotchner broke in. "I'm sorry, when she's calm come find us. We've set up camp on the main bus." Morgan nodded and waived a hand to show that he had heard him.

"Go on Derek, I'll be fine." Becca said pulling away. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes to stop the still running tears.

"Stop that, you're not fine and you've been locking up your emotions again. Spencer may need you to be strong sometimes Kid, but he also needs to know that you can be weak too. You're his sister hiding something like how scared you are, or how angry you are is just going to hurt him more. You've been through too much together." Derek chastised.

"Derek, he's in the hospital. He's in shock because one of his best friends is dead, in fact several of them are. He found each of the bodies." Becca shouted at him. "I can't add to his stress, Spencer may be a fucking genius but he can't take emotions very well!"

"You doubt your own brother?" Derek pressed, he knew he was playing with fire when she was angry. He dealt with her when they tried to take her away from Spencer. "What would he think if he knew that?"

"DON'T YOU DARE DEREK!" She screamed at him getting in his face.

"What you gonna do Kid?" He baited her, glaring right back at her. She swung at him and started to beat on his chest. He held his arms out ready to catch her when she broke down again. "REBECCA'S GOT TEETH!" He said laughing. She was slowly losing steam.

"SHUT UP DEREK IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY CAN'T THE WORLD LEAVE SPENCER ALONE!" Rebecca screamed. She lost her power a lot faster than Derek thought she would. She dropped to the floor and curled into a ball, sobbing for all she was worth. He'd only seen her do that once. When she was dropped at the center he was volunteering at. She had just been stolen from her brother's care and dumped at a foster facility.

"Pretty girl no, Shh you're okay." Derek said kneeling next to her. "Hey, who's a pretty girl? Come on Kid, give me something to work with." He said trying to put his arms around her again. She finally relented and fell into his chest sobbing.

"Derek, you saved me once. Can you save Spencer?" Rebecca asked looking up at him.

REVIEWS FEED MY SOUL! Please?


	4. WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

Happy birthday to me! I'm officially 19.

No reviews? Sigh I'm sad now….

I STILL OWN NOTHING! Sigh this time Derek told me. He broke down my door and arrested me. We played good cop, bad girl ;)

I want to make it clear that I use some words in this chapter that I would never use in real life. It makes me angry to use them in my story but hey when you have a racist in the same room as a black guy and the black guy stands up to you what does the racist do? Dig himself a shallow grave with insults!

"I'm gonna do my best pretty girl." Derek said rocking her steadily.

"I need you to do more than just try Derek. This guy may be after me next. I'm scared Derek, really, really scared" Becca said curling into his arms more.

"Pretty girl, I would never, ever let something happen to you!" Derek said glancing down at her face, noting that his reply did not pacify her. "Hey you, don't you need to be strong for Spence? By the way little girl, when do I get to meet the man I helped reunite you with?" He joked. She cracked a small smile.

"Right now. You're coming to meet him then you're going out to that bus and getting to work." Becca ordered standing.

"Yes ma'am!" Derek said saluting. She laughed and shoved him. "Hey now, don't make me arrest you for assaulting a police officer!" He warned smiling.

"Sorry, SSA Morgan." Becca said tucking her hands behind her back and shuffling out of the room. He started laughing and shoved her playfully. He didn't miss it when she winced.

"Huh uh, no girl what happened to your shoulder?" He asked frowning and moving to block her path. She shook her head and moved to go around him. "Naw, naw, naw that don't fly little lady. What happened to your shoulder?"

"It happened when Jack pulled me away from Spencer at the venue. I flew back and slammed into a wall. I'm fine okay." Becca insisted glaring at the man in front of her.

"Someone put their hands on you in anger?" Derek growled glaring at the crowd of men standing in front of Spencer's door.

"Derek, don't." Becca insisted grabbing his arm, he shook her off and walked to the group.

"Who here is Jack?" He asked glaring at each in turn. They all pointed through the glass where the man was sitting on Spencer's bed. Spencer was refusing to look at him. Derek watched the man grab Spencer's arms and shakes him. The younger winced and tried to curl into himself. "Damn it!" Derek threw the door open and grabbed the man away from the boy on the bed. "Hey, you do not lay hands on someone in the hospital you moron!" He growled gripping the man's arms tightly, shaking him hard. "How do you like it?"

"Let me go Kujo!" Jack spat trying to force the man's hands from his arms. "DAMN IT LET ME GO YOU NIGGER!"

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Derek growled shaking the man harder. "You wanna say it again you pansy. You can't take someone standing up to you. He doesn't, Becca won't, but I'm not on your payroll and I won't stand for insults. You lay a hand on him or Becca again and I won't hesitate to bury your ass!" Derek said slamming him into the wall. "Does this _**NIGGER**_ make himself clear?" His eyes daring the man to challenge him.

"Y-ye-yes now please let me go!" The man pleaded. Derek released him and growled, pointing at the door. Jack scrambled out trying to hide the fact that he had wet himself.

"Sorry about that, my name is Derek Morgan. I'm a FBI agent with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I'm also a good friend of your sister." Derek said turning to face the scared kid, no not kid, young man. "Hey, I can leave if you like?" He said pointing to the door.

"No please don't. Thank you, for that anyway. He's just freaked like everyone else. They're all worried about me, while I'm worried about all of them." He sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair. Derek growled but bit his tongue. Spencer continued. "He doesn't mean to hurt me, he gets like that sometimes. Usually when I get caught up in the fans and he wants to go to the hotel. Sometimes when I take too long with my coffee or hair or reading." Spencer prattled.

"STOP DEFENDING HIM!" Derek finally shouted. "He's no right to lay a hand on you. You do not belong to him, he WORKS for YOU!" He growled glaring at the man through the window. He was yelling at the others. Jack turned on Becca who was leaning against the wall talking on the phone. "Don't you dare you son of a bitch!" Derek growled in a low tone as he and Spencer watched him walk up to her and knock her phone away and start to scream at her. Derek stood. "Excuse me. I need to go put that worm in his place again." He heard Spencer whimper, "Hey, I'm coming right back in okay?" Spencer nodded.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU JUST HAD TO CALL THEM, YOU COULDN'T LEAVE IT ALONE! TRUST THE POLICE, THEY'LL DO THEIR JOBS AND SOLVE THIS! BUT NO YOU HAD TO CALL GRAMPS, STICK UP HIS ASS, NIGGER, AND THE BARBIE PATROL!" Jack screamed at Becca, his hand was raised to strike her.

"I'd rethink that move if I were you. Gramps here would just love another reason to put you in handcuffs." Rossi called walking down the hall. "Morgan we've been waiting on you."

"Sorry, Rossi. Jack here has been making me his best friend as of late. I found him assaulting our victim, and I swear to you that I warned him that if he so much as raised his hand to Rebecca or Spencer I'd arrest him. Look at that, you're going for a ride downtown my friend hands on your head." Derek moved forward to put the cuffs on him.

"Don't touch me you black bastard." Jack said moving away from Derek.

"Now, you're really starting to piss me off. Rossi take care of him. I'll be down in a few. Spencer's freaked and I want to explain where I'm going and when I'll be back up to see him. I think me stopping ass bag there from hurting him made him attach to me." Rossi nodded and escorted Jack away. The crew that was gathered there cheered loudly making lewd gestures at Jack as he was pulled away.

"YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" Jack screamed at them.

"No, they're not! YOU ARE!" Rebecca called back flipping him off.

"You go girl!" Was the crowds reply. "He got what was coming to him!"

Review please. Please please please please please.

It's my birthday….


	5. Becca and Derek REVEALED!

I swear that I only just learned how to read my reviews guys I promise.

This chapter is going to be longer I swear I will do my best to hit at least 3,000 + words.

"I swear to you that is the best I've ever felt since this mess began." Becca said turning to Derek with a smile on her face. She waived to Rossi who was walking back down the hall towards them.

"Bec, have you showered or changed since yesterday?" Rossi asked approaching her.

"You guys have taken over my bus. So all my stuff is out of reach, so is Spencer's he's gonna want his books and laptop maybe even his music so he can go over it again. I know he's gonna want his own pjs and blanket." Becca said biting her thumb nail. Derek watched her closely, profiling her. "Derek knock that off." She growled.

"Sorry pretty girl it's my job after all. Rossi, think we can get the guys off the bus for an hour?" Derek asked turning to David. He nodded and grabbed his phone. "Call Garcia too, find out all you can about that prick Jack. I have a feeling he has something to do with all of this."

"Derek, keep an eye on Spencer for me?" Becca asked looking in the window at her brother. "He's not going to want to get closer to me than now until this guy is caught. You are a police officer. He'll feel safer getting closer to you. Not to mention he's wanted to meet you since I was fourteen." Becca smiled and turned to him. "I think he may have a crush on you." Derek glanced at the guy in the hospital bed then back at the girl in front of him.

"He's only met me once." Derek deadpanned with a small frown.

"I talk about you all the time though. He's always asking if I have pictures of you. He's crushed on you for about four years now Derek. Meeting you is probably cementing it in his head. I know you're not completely straight." Becca deadpanned right back at him. He smiled slightly. "Go tell him where you're going. I'm going to shower and gather some stuff for Spencey and myself." She turned and quickly walked away from him shifting her hair.

"Nice tattoo pretty girl!" Derek called after her. She raised her hand and promptly flipped him off. Derek chuckled and shook his head. He walked back into Spencer's room quietly, he stopped and listened to the song Spencer was singing.

"_**We've been down to the bottom, stories we've got em  
>When we hit rock bottom<br>If you been there put your hands in the air  
>So let the lost know that someone cares<br>Cuz we've been down to the bottom, stories we've got em  
>When we hit rock bottom<br>If you been there, put your hands in the air  
>And let somebody know that the Most High cares<strong>_

_**I never knew that it would feel like this  
>When the two that raise you up and call it quits<br>Nobody told me bout the emptiness,  
>When the place you call home is closed for business<br>I push the pain down, i gotta get by  
>Always knowin in my heart that it ain't gonna fly<br>Rock bottom's never felt so near before  
>And if pain is God's megaphone, it's loud and clear<br>So hold me now Father, human love ain't enough  
>I've failed and been failed by the people i love<br>But Your faithful arms, they surround me  
>And any other soul who has to sail those seas<br>Of a broken family"**_

Derek smiled and waited for the next verse which he joined in singing.

"_**We've been down to the bottom, stories we've got em  
>When we hit rock bottom<br>If you been there put your hands in the air  
>So let the lost know that someone cares<br>Cuz we've been down to the bottom, stories we've got em  
>When we hit rock bottom<br>If you been there, put your hands in the air  
>And let somebody know that the Most High cares"<strong>_

Spencer dropped out watching Derek rap the next part of his song perfectly****

**"Been so many times that i been close to rock bottom  
>Try to look for answers but<br>Nobody's got em  
>Like the time my mother looked me in the eye, tryin not to cry<br>Tellin me that cancer might cause her to die  
>How could this be? i thought that God loved me<br>So why would He try to take my mother from me  
>As i cry myself to sleep at night<br>Holdin on my pillow tight  
>He spoke to me and said that everything was gonna be alright<br>So i try to fight all the pain that it caused  
>I try to move on and i try to stay strong<br>So put your hands up if you're feeling me  
>And put your hands up for everyone to see<br>So put your hands up, we all a family  
>So put your hands up in unity, its unity"<strong>

Spencer joined back in on the chorus

"_**We've been down to the bottom, stories we've got em  
>When we hit rock bottom<br>If you been there put your hands in the air  
>So let the lost know that someone cares<br>Cuz we've been down to the bottom, stories we've got em  
>When we hit rock bottom<br>If you been there, put your hands in the air  
>And let somebody know that the Most High cares<strong>_

_**We've been down to the bottom  
>Stories we got em<br>If you been there put your hands in the air, put your hands in the air**_

_**I've been there too, when everything falls apart  
>And the best you can do is get through each day wondering will this never end?<br>Is it always gonna be this way  
>And the greatest lie you ever been told<br>Is you're the only one to walk on this road  
>And that you'll never see the light of dawn<br>So we came together to say... hold on  
>Cuz we've been there and found our way home<br>We promise you that you're not on your own  
>One day this will pass<br>God will see us all through  
>God will see us all through<br>God will see us all pass through**_

_**We been down to the bottom  
>Stories we got em when we hit rock bottom<br>If you been there put your hands in the air  
>And let somebody know that the Most High cares<br>We've been down to the bottom  
>Stories we got em<br>If you been there put your hands in the air, put your hands in the air"**_

Spencer smiled at Derek and laughed softly. "You know my music."

"Yeah, Becca sends me a cd every time you release a new one. I have to admit all the songs are really good. You write those yourself?" Derek asked sitting in the chair by the bed.

"No, I'm horrible at writing. Becca writes them and then I sing them. I always credit her in the interviews and on the CDs. Jack can take her name off of the CDs but not in the interviews. He gets mad when I give her the credit." Spencer said playing with his fingers. "The doctors said I can get out of here tomorrow. Riley told me that you guys took over mine and Becca's bus. I'll bunk down in one of the guy's buses but Bec doesn't have anywhere to go really."

"Hey I'll sleep in the bus with our stuff she can have my hotel room." Derek said leaning forward to stop him from picking at his fingers anymore. "You two really are siblings. Every time you are nervous you both play with your hands. What's the matter Spencer?"

"I'm scared, so scared Agent Morgan. Becca's gonna get hurt I know it. I feel it, and it's going to be my fault." Spencer started crying curling himself into a ball on the bed.

"Hey now, Spencer you stop that." Derek scolded moving from the chair to the bed. "She'll be fine. Trust me. I won't let anything happen to her. Neither will Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Prentiss, or Kayla, we're going to keep her any you safe from any harm you have my word." He said rubbing Spencer's back softly. Spencer sniffed and shifted closer. "She's safe, I promise."

"Why did you help her that day?" Spencer asked suddenly. Derek stiffened slightly. He then relaxed and sighed.

"I had too. All I could see is my little sister being taken from me and thrown into some group home if something had happened to my mother." Derek said looking down at the kid he was comforting.

_~FLASH BACK~_

"_NO! LET ME GO! I WANT SPENCER! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Derek looked up to see a teenage girl being dragged into the building biting and hitting the police officer pulling her. "POLICE BRUTALITY! POLICE BRUTAILTY!" She screamed tears streaming down her face._

"_Police brutality? I'll show you brutality, look at what you've done to me you little brat! I'm going to need stitches on some of these damn bite wounds!" He said shoving her into a chair._

"_HEY, don't do that!" Derek said walking forward. "She's a kid man. You don't do that to your children, do you?"_

"_My children wouldn't make a scene like that and bite a police officer." The cop replied showing Derek his arm._

"_She only broke skin twice, get over it. She's angry and scared, she's been taken from her family and wants them back can you blame her for the attack, really?" Derek defended pointing a file in the girl's direction. He turned to see her moving towards the door. "Ahh, you get back here little girl. I'm gonna have some words for you in a moment and he may have a short fuse, but he's going easy on you. I won't" He said point to the chair she had vacated. "Sit." She hung her head and sat in the chair pulling her knees up and burying her face in them. "Ryan, leave her to me." The cop nodded and handed over her file._

"_All yours Derek. Be careful she's a real spit fire as you've already seen. I'm gonna go clean my wounds." Ryan said grabbing the first aid kit._

"_Trust me Ryan, I can handle it." Derek turned and sat in front of the girl. "Hey little lady, wanna tell me your name?" She shook her head. "Why not?" She shrugged. "Come on, pretty girl. Throw this dog a bone here. I wanna help you, but I can't do that unless you help me." Her head shot up and he saw fire in her eyes._

"_You wanna help me? TAKE ME HOME! That's how you can help me!" She growled dropping her feet to the floor._

"_I can't do that. Not without good reason to fight for you to go home. Back to whoever is supposed to be looking after you. But I can't do that if you won't help me. So let's try this again. What's your name?"_

"_Nun-ya Business." She replied angrily. Derek sighed and ran his hands over his shaved head._

"_How old are you?" He asked._

"_ninety-eight." She snapped._

"_What's your mother's name?" He tried again._

"_Bite Me." She said turning away from him._

"_Alright I guess you really don't want to go back to Spencer. Good luck kid, I'm turning your file over to CYS." Derek said standing._

"_What, you're that cruel!" She cried standing. She slammed her fist into his back._

"_Don't hit me little girl. You won't help me, why should I waste my time, HUH?" Derek snapped throwing his arms wide. "Look, you won't tell me anything. I'm an FBI agent, I'm here for one week. I could have helped five kids in the time it's taken me to get lies out of you. You don't want help! You want pity and anger! Guess what little girl? I'm angry, no I'm furious at you. But I will not feel pity for someone who won't help themselves!"_

"_You hate me!" She cried throwing her fists into his chest. "No one here wants to help me! They want to shove me off on the next person and forget I existed!" Two police officers were approaching to pull her away. Derek waved them off he was getting through to her. "I want someone to care about really helping me. You're just like the rest of them, you only want to shove me off on someone else and forget I existed!" She started losing steam. Derek guided her back into her chair and knelt in front of her._

"_Why am I still here then Little Lady?" Derek pressed staring her in the eyes. "I truly want to help you. But, you have to help me out here. Can you help me?" She sniffed and nodded. "Good girl, now what is your name?"_

"_Rebecca Stritt." She said softly. He smiled._

"_Hello, Rebecca. My name is Derek Morgan." He said gently wiping her eyes. He reached up and grabbed some tissues. "How old are you sweetheart?"_

"_Fourteen." Rebecca said taking a tissue._

"_What's your mother's name?" He pressed. Too much too soon could break he._

"_Diana Reid." She said looking at the ground. He frowned. Reid?_

"_Reid? But your name is Stritt?" He asked._

"_Mum was raped, his last name was Stritthawk. I took the first half because mum's husband didn't want me to dirty his name." Rebecca said looking anywhere but Derek. '_He's gonna leave you now.'

"_You've got to be kidding me?" He growled. "That man is an ass. You're a child and he's blaming you?" Derek stopped for a moment. "Who is Spencer?"_

"_My brother, he's eighteen. He's been taking care of mum and me for months. All the while going to college and getting his third degree." Derek blinked at her. "He graduated high school at twelve. He's a genius." She deadpanned looking at him. He smiled at her._

"_So he has been taking care of you but your mother was still your guardian what changed?" Derek asked pulling his chair over to sit in front of her._

"_Spencer committed mum. The state deemed him unfit. He works two jobs and goes to school while taking care of me. He's always there for me when I need him." She pulled her knees up to her chest again and started chewing on her thumb nail. "Agent Morgan, I don't want to leave him. He's all I have. I won't survive without him. I'll die inside." She cried burying her face into her knees sobbing._

"_Hey now, come here." Derek pulled her from her chair to his lap and rocked her softly. "I'm gonna do everything I can to get you back to him Little Lady._

_-Two days later-_

"_Your Honor it is this Agents opinion that the girl be returned to her brother. She won't eat, won't sleep, and hasn't talked to anyone but me in two days. She refuses until she is place back into her brother's care. I honestly think it's the best thing for her. Being a professional FBI Profiler she displays signs of depression and anxiety. These symptoms will escalate and she will spiral. In three years' time she could commit suicide. I've seen it before, Your Honor." Derek said standing from his chair beside Rebecca when the judge motioned to him. Spencer was sitting in the crowd watching him defend her._

"_Derek Morgan in my court I have only seen you defend two people the same way you defended her. And I didn't listen to you then. Why should I now." The judge said staring at him._

"_Because one of those cases was similar to this, and he's now dead. The other, well I had to track him down and arrest him for killing prostitutes in New York City." Derek said strongly staring at the judge. "If you remove this girl from her family now, she will continue to derail and end up like Michal or Mark. This is all I have to say on the matter." He sat down and put a hand on Becca's._

"_Your Honor if it pleases the court I would like to say something." A lanky man said standing._

"_Speak your name." The judge demanded._

"_Spencer Reid." He said quickly. Becca's hand squeezed Derek's._

"_Speak Mr. Reid." The judge said waiving her hand._

"_Actually it's Dr. Reid." He corrected quickly. "But um, statistics show that_ _More than 40% of teens who admitted drinking said they drink when they are upset; 31% said they drink alone. Also, they admit that some do it as a release when taken form homes that they rely on. It is also reported that smoking, sex, drugs, and other types of bodily and emotional harm are self-inflicted on those children in foster care because they feel 'unwanted' or second-handed." Spencer prattled then sat back in his seat. The judge stared at him._

"_I rule to send the girl…" Derek gripped Becca's hand slightly tighter and Spencer's eyes shut tightly. "Home." Becca shot out of her seat and tackled Derek._

"_THANK YOU DEREK SO MUCH!" She cried hugging him hard. He smiled and hugged her back._

"_Go see your brother Pretty Girl." He handed her a card. "Call me anytime no matter what. Be it just to talk or if you ever need help, don't lose touch with me Little Lady. I have a friend that could find you anywhere." She nodded and hugged him again._

"_Goodbye for now Agent Morgan." She smiled before running and gripping Spencer in a crushing grip._

"_Bye, bye for now Becca. I'm not gonna forget you." Derek grabbed his jacket and walked out of the court house. He stopped on the steps when he heard ringing happy laughter coming from behind him. Against his better judgment, he turned and saw Becca and Spencer. His heart constricted at the beautiful man he was. He smiled and kept walking. One day maybe fate would bring them together again and he'd have a chance._

_~End Flashback~_

"Wait so, you helped her because if it were me that was the agent and your sister that was separated from you, you'd want me to do the same?" Spencer asked confused.

"Sure Kid, leave at that okay." Derek sighed. _**'if only you knew.'**_

The monkeys are angry.

End for now tell me what you think…


	6. Unsub Attacks

So we all know that I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did Mathew Gray Gubler and Shemar Moore would not leave my side or sight.

Now in this chapter teaser of our dear unsub. You can kill me later for now read and enjoy.

*Inside the tour bus*

"I scream in to the night for you, don't make it true. Don't jump." Becca hummed drying her hair. She was looking around for Spencer's pj bag.

"You're alone? They really have so much faith in you to be more vigilant. Shame I'm going to have to kill you." A man spoke from behind her. "Spencer's going to be heart broken. Don't worry I'll look after him." Becca turned slowly and gasped.

"You SON OF A BITCH!" Becca cried throwing a glass at him. "WE TRUSTED YOU! YOU KILLED ALLEN, TOMMY, AND VANESSA! WHY? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US? FROM HIM!" She screamed again, silently hoping that someone from the BAU was close enough to hear her screaming.

"I want him to LOVE ME!" The man shouted pulling a gun from the waist band of his jeans. "YOU ARE GETTING IN MY WAY! SO WERE TOMMY, ALLEN, AND VANESSA! EVERYONE CLOSE TO SPENCER IS A THREAT AND I WILL DESTROY THEM ALL!" He took aim and fired. Becca ducked and the bullet grazed her shoulder.

"AHHHH!" She fell to the ground gripping her arm. "YOU SICK BASTARD YOU SHOT ME!"

"No really, I shot you?" He said toying with his gun for a second before taking aim again. "You are going to die today Rebecca, I hope you're ready. Tell me, did you tell Spencer goodbye?"

"I hate you." Becca spat at his shoes. He pulled his foot back and slammed it into her chest.

"Shooting you kills my pleasure. I think beating you to death will suffice just fine." He said slamming the butt of his gun into the side of her face. Becca's face whipped to the side as she cried out again. He continued to beat her until she lay completely still bleeding profusely. "Bye, bye Bitch." He said delivering one more hard kick to her chest. She didn't flinch. The only movement was from the force he exerted in his kick. He turned and walked off the bus without looking the least bit suspicious.

"Becca, you've been gone for two hours Pretty Girl, Spence is worried." Derek called knocking on the bus door. No one answered. "Rebecca?" Derek opened the door and started up the steps. He looked around and halted on the second to the top. Blood, spattered everywhere. "REBECCA, ANSWER ME!" He called frantic drawing his gun and walking further into the bus. His cell was pressed to his ear a second later. "Garcia, baby girl do me a favor?"

_~What do you need oh Chocolate One?~_

"Call Becca's cell for me, stay on the line I'mma need you to call Hotch and possibly an ambulance." Derek said in a low tone glancing around. He heard the phone next to him before he saw Becca's leg sticking out of the door in the back. "Call Hotch, and get me an ambulance now Garcia!" Derek ordered shutting his phone as he rushed to the prone form of one of his best friends. "Pretty Girl, come on!" He called kneeling next to her. He felt for a pulse and almost sobbed in relief when he found one. "Come on baby wake up!" He said checking the extent of her injuries without moving her. Whoever did this better watch out when he got his hands on him because he won't be so pretty when he was done beating the shit out of him. Rebecca and Spencer were his. No one was going to harm what Derek laid claim to. He felt horrible. He's lied to Spencer.

"MORGAN!" Hotch called climbing into the bus slowly.

"Over here Hotch, please tell me paramedics are with you. She's in bad shape." Derek said from his place by her side. "I have to tell Spencer. I lied to him Hotch, right to his face." Derek's eyes watered as he thought of the promise to the distraught boy.

"You had no idea he was going to attack her with us so close." Hotch said kneeling next to him. "It's safe get in here and help her!" He yelled over his shoulder. The medics rushed in.

"Sirs you need to move. We need to work quickly she's losing blood fast." Hotch pulled Derek to his feet and out of the bus.

"Damn it Hotch." Derek said shoving away from him. "This is my fault!" He said running his hands over his head in frustration. "I WANT THIS ASSHOLE!"

"We all do Morgan, but right now you need to calm down." Hotch ordered holstering his gun. "That's a direct order or I will remove you from this case."

"I'll calm down when I know that she is going to be okay." Derek said pointing into the bus. He finally looked at Hotch. "When I saved her from those goddamned foster care people, I predicted that if they took her from Spencer she'd kill herself in three years. Hotch it may not be the same, but I said those same words four years ago today. If she dies, it will haunt me forever. Whether or not I made the right decision when I convinced that judge to give her back to Spencer, will haunt me because if she dies I would have been right either way." Hotch stood there and watched tears streak down his friend's face.

"Don't talk like that." Hotch order grabbing Morgan's arm. "She's strong. Spencer will know you never lied on purpose." Morgan nodded and yanked his arm away.

"Derek, where are you going?" Hotch called watching the man stalk into the hospital.

"To tell Spencer the truth." Derek called back. He walked into the hospital and straight into the elevator. He waited for it to reach the floor he needed. Derek leaned against the wall and sighed. His head leaned back on the cold metal and he started sobbing. He let her get hurt. He promised and she got hurt. The doors dinged open. He walked into the hall and saw the faces of the crew pale just looking at him. They all looked around eyes wide trying to figure out who this guy may have killed.

"Becca." Someone muttered. The others gasped and looked through the window of Spencer's room.

"She's alive, barely, but she's alive." Derek said watching the crew relax. "Where's Riley?"

"Bathroom, what did I miss?" The man in question asked walking up. His steps faltered. "Who, who did the bastard take from us this time?"

"Becca's barely hanging on but she's fighting." Derek said watching him. His jaw clenched and he fisted his hands at his sides.

"Has anyone told Spencer?" Riley asked.

"I'm going to now." Derek said moving into Spencer's room.

"Hey, did you find- What's wrong? Where's Becca?" Spencer asked as he looked up from a Rubik's cube. He watched Derek grimace. "NO! NO, PLEASE GOD NO!" Spencer cried throwing the cube away from him. Derek was quick to hold the boy in his arms and start murmuring to him trying to calm his hysteric. "She's dead isn't she?"

"No, she's on her way to surgery right now. The bastard beat her up pretty bad. She had a gunshot wound on her shoulder. He shot her, it grazed but enough to bleed. She has a bunch of broken bones, and lost a lot of blood. They're confident once they repair the damage and get a blood transfusion into her, she'll make a full recovery. They'll medically induce a coma until her ribs heal. But she's gonna need her big brother." Derek said rocking him softly. Spencer curled into him further.

"Derek, did you know that the first time I saw you I thought you'd be the one my world centered around?" Spencer said quietly a few moments later.

"Spence, this is called transference. You want someone to cling to." Derek said clenching his eyes shut tightly. He wouldn't let that confession change anything. His love for Spencer was one sided and he knew it.

Spencer started singing for Derek, and only Derek.

"_**I'm just a step away  
>I'm just a breath away<br>Losing my faith today"**_

Derek joined in and sang with the boy his heart ached for.

"**Falling off the edge today**

_**I am just a man  
>Not superhuman<strong>_

**I'm not superhuman**

_**Someone save me from the hate**_

_**It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<strong>_

**Falling from my faith today**

_**Just a step from the edge  
>Just another day in the world we live<strong>_

**I need a hero to save me now**

_**I need a hero, save me now**_

_**I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<strong>_

_**I've gotta fight today  
>To live another day<br>Speaking my mind today**_

**My voice will be heard today**

_**I've gotta make a stand  
>But I am just a man<strong>_

**I'm not superhuman**

_**My voice will be heard today**_

_**It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<strong>_

**My voice will be heard today**

_**It's just another kill  
>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves<strong>_

_**I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<strong>_

**I need a hero to save my life**

_**A hero will save me just in time**_

_**I need a hero to save my life  
>I need a hero, just in time<br>Save me just in time  
>Save me just in time<strong>_

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
>Who's gonna help us survive?<br>**__**We're in the fight of our lives**_

**And we're not ready to die**

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
>Who's gonna make 'em believe?<br>**__**I've got a hero,**__** I've got a hero  
><strong>__**Living in me**_

_**I'm gonna fight for what's right  
>Today I'm speaking my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if it kills me tonight<strong>_

**I will be ready to die**

_**A hero's not afraid to give his life  
>A hero's gonna save me just in time<strong>_

_**I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<strong>_

_**(I need a hero)  
>Who's gonna fight for what's right?<br>Who's gonna help us survive?**_

_**(I need a hero)  
>Who's gonna fight for the weak?<br>Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
>I've got a hero<strong>_

_**I need a hero  
>A hero's gonna save me just in time"<strong>_

Spencer looked into Derek's eyes, then leaned forward and pressed their lips together in the sweetest kiss ever. "Fuck transference Derek, I know what I'm feeling." He said when Derek pulled away. "I've been in love with you for a really long fucking time."

"Spencer, if you really mean that, then I'm not letting you out of my sight!" Derek said pulling the boy into his lap and rocking him. "I let my guard down and Becca got hurt. I got there in time to do something, but I hope to god she'll be fine. I'm not letting you get hurt. I would die." Spencer's fingers twined in the fabric of Derek's tee shirt, he sighed and leaned further into Derek's warmth.

"How long?" Spencer asked looking up at Derek through his lashes.

"Excuse me?" Derek asked looking down at the boy he'd loved for a while.

"How long have you loved me?" Spencer asked leaning away to look Derek in the eyes.

"God, Spence since the moment Becca described you to me. When I walked out of that courthouse and away from you, it nearly broke my heart. One thing kept it together." Derek said looking at the ceiling.

"What was that?" Spencer asked running his fingers over Derek's collar bone. Derek shook his head. "Tell me please?"

"I heard you laugh." Spencer cocked his head and stared at him. Trying to figure out what he meant. "I was on the sidewalk. You and Becca walked out of the courthouse a few minutes after I left. I was waiting for the detective that was driving me around. I heard a laugh of pure relief and happiness and I turned around. It was you, you were standing there with an arm around her and you were laughing, she smiled this big smile at you and wrapped both arms around you." Spencer's eyes lit up with recognition. "I wanted to run back up the steps and kiss you senseless, but I was terrified that you would hate me for it."

"God, um, how do I put this? Remember how Rebecca called you every week?" Spencer waited for Derek's affirmative reply, "Well I was there the entire time. She asked if you liked me, and you would dodge the question, I realized you did and I was kicking myself for not making a move on you that day. But I thought that you weren't interested. I kept telling myself that you could have whoever you wanted, why would you want me? Now I realize that for once in my life that was the most stupid mistake I have ever made."

"Why is that Pretty Boy?" Derek asked watching his face.

"We wasted four years Derek." He said with a small smile. "Four years I could have been lying in your arms, walking in the door to your smiling face. Spending my nights with you, passionate and loving, everything I ever wanted. Damn it, I never want to be without you again." Spencer said before pressing his lips to Derek's in a demanding and loving kiss. Derek kissed back one hand sliding into Spencer's hair, the other around his waist to hold him as close as possible. Spencer's arms wound around his neck and he slightly tilted his head allowing Derek access and deepening the kiss.

"I'm not leaving you again." Derek said once they pulled back for air.

~!~*~*~*~!~*

Outside of the room eyes watched. These eyes were full of hatred. Spencer was his. SSA Derek Morgan had to go. But first he has to finish business with Rebecca. He had to give her credit. To survive a beating like that you have to be strong. He's going to have to suffocate her, to do that he'd have to be creative.

_!_!_!_!_!_!_#!_!_!*!*!*!~*~*~*~*~*~

"As we grow up we learn that even the person that wasn't supposed to ever let you down probably will. You will have your heart broken probably more than once and it gets harder every time. You'll break hearts too, so remember how it felt when yours was broken.  
>You'll fight with your best friend. You'll blame a new love for things an old one did. You'll cry because time is passing too fast, and you'll eventually lose someone you love, so take many pictures, laugh too much and love like you've never been hurt because every sixty seconds<br>you spend upset is one minute of happiness you'll never get back." Andy Sixx

…

This chapter is one of many that I know I will come to hate. Our unsub's passion freaks me out. The next chapter will be done soon I promise. I work weird hours and I update after work so my brain is fried. Sorry it's not **as long** as last chapter but it's longer than all the others.


	7. Sheding some light on the victims

So, I saw some comments about Derek and Becca spending too much time together. It's important to my story that Derek, Becca and Spencer be close. Becca is what brought Spence and Derek together. Anyone with a problem with it. *holds open the door to the story work* here's the door, don't let the door hit you where the highest being split you!

On a lighter note. I would like to thank everyone who is reading my story. I love you all. BTW Riley is not involved in the killings. Nope Allen was his lover.

…..

"Derek, have you heard anything about Becca?" Spencer asked coming out of the bathroom dressing in black distressed skinny jeans that hugged his legs and ass snuggly with a black LMAFO tee shirt hugging his torso, black ankle boots adorning his feet. Derek's jaw met the floor as he stared at the boy, no, man that stood in front of him. "You've been checking your phone a lot."

"She's out of surgery, Hotch is watching over her." Derek said wiping the drool off of his face. Spencer turned to look at him. Derek moaned quietly, he was even wearing a bit of eye liner. _*Good GOD this kid's gonna be the death of me.* _"Spencer I have to ask you some questions about our victims."

"Do we have to do this here?" Spencer asked with a whimper. His arms wrapped around his torso as he thought back to the friends that he'd lost. Allen, the lively sound tech who always cracked jokes and was about to marry Riley, they'd been together for five years. Tommy, who for as long as Spencer had known him, was a quiet guy. He'd done his job in the rafters then after the show would call his wife and they'd talk for hours. Lastly Vanessa, who the night of her murder had a fight with her girlfriend of two years, Allison couldn't take her being on the road so much Vanessa was home every time they got some time to themselves. She'd planned on apologizing then next day when she went home to her, but sadly Allison would never know that. Vanessa wouldn't get to apologize or see the daughter the two had together again. "Derek, I-I can't do this here. Please?"

"Hey, calm down Baby." Derek said rushing to put his arms around the shaking man in front of him. "I know this hurts, but we have to compile victim-ology. I wouldn't ask you to do this for me if I didn't have to. This will help us catch the son of a bitch that hurt Becca." Derek's words met Spencer's soul. Becca was a common priority between the two of them. It had been personal for Spencer since the beginning but now it was personal to Derek and Spencer knew that.

"I'll do it." Spencer said sitting in one of the chairs into the room. Derek pulled one to sit in front of him and reached out to take his hand.

"Tell me about Allen?" Derek asked softly.

"He was a great man. He came to be on the team about a month after Riley. Things were funny for a while they tried to hide their relationship. Finally they came clean about a year later. Allen told me that they'd been together for two years prior to joining the crew. I told them I could care less about the relationship all that mattered was their happiness." Spencer smiled at the memory. Riley and Allen were perfect together. "Nothing was ever wrong between those two. Then one night about four months ago, Riley and Allen had this huge fight about Riley cheating on him. Riley came to me crying and told me that he would never do something like that. He was just having a conversation with Josh, another sound tech, when he leaned in and kissed him. Riley would have never cheated on Allen. They made up after I locked them in a room together. Allen came to me about three months ago scared out of his mind. He was going to propose to Riley and he wanted some help. I had them up on the stage that night. Josh was livid at the attention I was giving them. When Allen dropped to his knees the entire audience went dead quiet. Then Allen said words had us all in tears. I still remember them. _"Riley, there is only one person in my life that I would give everything for. One man that I would drop everything to comfort, love, follow and cherish. He means the world to me and I know that when I grow old and have nothing to my name, I will still have him. He's funny, smart, earth-shatteringly beautiful, has a spit fire temper and is amazingly forgiving when I piss him off. Riley this man, is you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the most amazing honor of accepting me to be your husband, companion and partner in life?" _ Riley didn't hesitate to drop to his knees and screaming yes at the top of his lungs. He was killed two weeks ago. Their wedding was supposed to be in two weeks after our last show. God, Riley has to hate me." Spencer pulled his legs up onto the chair and wrapped his arm around them, his other hand still clutched in Derek's.

"Spencer is that what you think?" Riley asked from the doorway. He slowly approached his friend and employer. "Spencer, I could never hate you. What happened to-" Riley cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. "What happened to Allen was horrible yes. I loved him with everything I have, true. However, God decided it was time to call Allen home. If I have the right to be angry at anyone it would be God. Spencer these attacks, Allen, Tommy, Vanessa and Becca no one blames you for. You have no idea who is doing this. The bastard that took them from us is going to pay. I'm thankful that Becca is alive, and that she will get better. Spencer no one blames you." Riley said hugging the smaller male tightly Spencer hugged him back just as hard.

"Thank you, that means so much to me Riley. I'm so sorry that he died, really and truly am." Riley nodded and supplied a soft 'I know'. Derek smiled at the man before Riley left.

"We will find him Riley. You have my word." Derek said confidently. Riley waved goodbye before leaving the room.

"Allison came to see me yesterday, she said something completely different. She told me it was all my fault that Vanessa would never watch their daughter grow up." Spencer said looking Derek in the eyes.

"Spencer she was wrong, she said those things in anger and sadness." Spencer's hand tightened in Derek's. "I need you to tell me about Tommy."

"Tommy was a quiet guy. He never got close to anyone really. I think the only time he let any of us in was the night he cried on my shoulder the day that his son went off to Iraq. Every night after the show he would go off and call his wife or his other kids. Tommy was good at his job and never complained about the hours. The last time he ever let a weakness show he had just found out that his son had died in a tour to a local town in Iraq. Road side bomb. He fell into my arms sobbing after a show. I held him for three hours. A week later we found him in the rafters. Hanging from his tool belt." Tears were spilling down his cheeks. Derek leaned forward and scooped Spencer up and settled him in his lap. Spencer sobbed into his neck. Derek wrapped his arms around him and rocked him softly. "It's all my fault Derek. This guy is after people I'm close to, that makes you a target too now."

"Damn it Pretty Boy this is NOT YOUR FAULT!" Derek said clutching tighter to the boy sobbing in his lap. "I made myself a target, I can handle myself. No one will get the drop on me, you know why?" Spencer shook his head in the negative. "Because I won't let them, I won't be careless, I'll never go somewhere alone and I won't be taken from you." Derek pressed his lips to Spencer's in a hard kiss. His promise sealed in that kiss. Spencer's arms tightened around his neck and held him closer as they deepened the kiss. Derek pulled back a few minutes later smiling. "You're mine baby, and I'm yours."

"Mine, all mine. No one else can have you." Spencer joked keeping his grip on Derek tight afraid that he may disappear.

"I want no one else. All I want is you." Derek smiled, then his eyes became serious and his lips marred in a frown. "One last one, I need you to tell me about Vanessa. How was your relationship with her?"

"Vanessa was a ball of energy and damn good at her job. She was the newest to our team, only with us for a year. She was closest with me and Becca, Tommy, Allen, Riley, Josh and Tanisha. I think that is what pissed Allison off. Tanisha was with Nessa all the time. It strained their relationship. Had it not been for Kylie, Allison would have been on tour with us and they would have been another Allen and Riley. But with the distance came fights, and more often than not Vanessa would wind up in our bus sobbing her eyes out about how it was over and Allison was never going to take her back. She was supposed to be leaving during my last set last night. Jack told me she was still in my dressing room. I figured that she'd fought with Allison again. I never expected to find her like that. I thought I'd be sick." Spencer sighed and started to cry again. "DAMN IT THIS BASTARD IS KILLING MY FAMILY!" Spencer screamed throwing himself off of Derek's lap and started to pace. "Why can't I figure out who is a common denominator?"

"Spencer that is not what I'm asking for. What you did give me is perfect. You want to know why?" Spencer glared at him waiting for his reply. "All three of our victims came to you for comfort when something in their personal lives went wrong. They got into your personal space clung to you and cried. Allen and Riley both when they fought four months ago, Tommy when his son passed away, Vanessa constantly fighting with her girlfriend, you comforted them someone got jealous of the attention and decided that they needed to get rid of them. It helps us greatly. Spencer you did great. Thank you so much for helping me get this information. I need to get this to Em, Kayla and JJ. DAVE!" Derek called into the hall. The older male appeared with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"You paiged me Derek?" Dave asked sipping his coffee.

"I need you to keep an eye on Spencer for me. I have to go run some info through our favorite group of ladies." Derek said patting his arm. "Anything happens to Spencer and it's your head Dave, I'm serious."

"Derek, leave the man alone. I'll be fine. I do not want nor do I need a babysitter." Spencer insisted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Humor me baby, I don't want you hurt so I'm gonna make sure someone is with you every time I'm away from your side." Derek said kissing him quickly. "Please don't give Dave a hard time. Dave please take care of him?"

"Go on Derek I can handle him." Dave waved him away. Derek gave Spencer one last kiss before hurrying down the hall past a sleeping Riley.

…

This is short due to the amount of info on the characters that have passed. I will give a bag of cookies and a special guest role to anyone who can pick out the foreshadowing in the story. For next a badly used yo mamma joke and a little more sadness.


	8. Riley's gone?

Well I guess I get to keep my cookies. You all have no sense of adventure to guess what was happening at all….. So I guess that I have to go on and leave it at that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously my happy place was bombed last night when I tried to claim Criminal Minds. ~sigh~ Derek didn't like that very much.

!

Dave and Spencer sat in the hospital room playing chess for the first twenty minutes Morgan was gone. "Checkmate." Spencer said for the seventh time.

"I concede defeat. I will not play this game with you again." Rossi said standing from his chair. You are such a bad liar.

"So is yo mamma." Rossi stared at the kid for a moment. Reid sighed. "If it makes you feel better that's the first time someone offered me a challenge in a long time. Wanna play poker instead?" Spencer asked grinning.

"NO!" Rossi said turning to the younger boy. "If you can kick my ass in chess I'll pass on watching you destroy me in poker, pool, or any other game you can play. How about I take you to the ward where Rebecca is?" He offered turning to face Spencer. When the boy jumped to his feet and nodded quickly, Rossi let out a deep chuckle.

"Shut up old man. My sister is in the hospital after being attacked. I need to see her. Maybe we can wake up Riley and take him with us." Spencer said walking out of the room, He stared at Riley for a moment before calling out to him, "Hey Ry we're going to see Becca, you wanna come?" Spencer frowned at the lack of response. "That's weird, Riley's a light sleeper." He reached out and shook the man in front of him. Spencer screamed when Riley's body hit the floor.

"Spencer, get away." Rossi said grabbing his arm and moving him back.

"Riley? RILEY, NO!" Spencer cried trying to get back to his friend. When Rossi wouldn't let him go he dropped to his knees. "Why, why, why, why, why, why?" Spencer kept repeating rocking back and forth staring at the man who just a few hours earlier was forgiving him for the death of his lover.

"Spencer, Rossi what the hell happened?" Derek cried running down the hall skidding to a stop in front of his lover. "Spencer, Spencer, baby look at me. Come on Pretty Boy, look at me. Right at me." Derek said putting his hands on Spencer's arms. "Damn it Rossi cover him up!" Derek shouted turning his head to the man. Spencer's sobs reached a hysterical volume as he started shrieking 'WHY?' bowing his head.

"Derek, do something!" Rossi said grabbing a sheet from a gurney, tossing it over the prone form on the floor. Derek swung Spencer up into his arms. The younger man started to kick and bite as though Derek was going to hurt him. The older sighed and took him back into the hospital room.

"Spencer stop that!" Derek ordered when he set the boy on the bed. Spencer had bitten his arm so hard that blood was running down his forearm. "Damn it, that one really hurt. See what you did Spencer?" Derek said holding his arm out for the scared boy to see. "I'm going to need stitches in my arm because you hurt me." Spencer blinked at him. Slowly his face showed the horror at the thought of causing someone he loved pain.

"No, no Derek I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Spencer begged gently gripping Derek's wrist to see the damage me caused. "Shit Derek I didn't mean too." Spencer started to cry again.

"Enough of the tears, baby." Derek said softly. "I'm alright. Really, I just needed to bring you back."

"Derek, Riley's fingers were gone." Spencer said in a quiet voice. Derek nodded.

"I know. The UnSub wanted to make it more personal. Riley was your guitarist right?" Spencer nodded staring out the window watching the other members of Derek's team process his friend's body. "Spencer, focus on me." Derek commanded blocking his line of sight. "Where were you going when you tried to wake Riley?"

"Dave was going to take me to see Becca." Spencer said quietly. "I'd just beaten Dave at chess for the seventh time. He was really getting frustrated with me. I suggested something else when he told me he was not going to play anything else with me. I looked a little put out I guess. He suggested taking me to see my sister when I asked if we could take Riley along. I called to him but Riley wouldn't move. I knew he was a light sleeper and I said as much to Dave when I reached out to shake him. Riley fell to the floor so hard I thought for a second he'd taken his sleeping pills to catch some z's before we all got ready to leave the hospital, before everyone else went home. Then I saw that his fingers were missing. Something was carved into his palms. Derek, I- I think I'm- shit!" Spencer cried running to the bathroom, he made it just in time to lose what was in his stomach.

"Spencer!" Derek called following him. Gently Derek held the hair away from his lover's face. "Get it out baby." He whispered running a hand up and down Spencer's back as the younger heaved again. Nothing was coming up, Derek knew he wasn't eating much. "Damn it, Pretty Boy, why didn't you eat something?" He asked with a growl. Spencer leaned against the wall gasping, more tears were streaming down his face.

"Derek, I couldn't my stomach hurts to much." He wiped at his face trying to get the tears to stop. "I'm really, really tired now." Spencer sighed and turned his head against the wall. His breathing evened and his face softened. Derek smiled a little before picking him up.

"So light, Pretty Boy, what am I going to do with you?" Derek sighed walking back into the hospital room. He set the smaller male on the bed and covered him with the blanket after removing the boots he wore.

"Derek you need to see this." Rossi said from the door.


	9. Derek NO!

So I have someone who got really close with the foreshadowing. A friend of mine who is not on FF was reading my story and not only did she find out that Riley was murdered _**BEFORE **_reading chapter 8, she also already knows who my UnSub is. So go my friend.

WELL ladies and gents (if any gents are reading this) on with the show

I OWN NOTHING! Seriously if I owned criminal minds I would not be working the job I am now.

!

"What's up Rossi?" Derek asked shutting the door behind him.

"Our UnSub was more creative with how he left Spencer his message." Rossi said pointing to his hands.

"Yeah he lobbed off the dudes fingers I knew that." Derek said lowly.

"No, look at his palms. The UnSub carved his message into Riley's hands. '_I warned you Spencer. Stay away from them!_' He's spiraling. He never expected Becca to live. He's killed way too soon, our presence is making him lose focus." Hotch said standing from his crouch next to the young man.

"So what does that mean? Is Spencer going to be in danger?" Derek was losing his focus. He was already way to close to this case. He was also a target. "Hotch, I knew Becca before this. Spencer and I have feelings for each other. I've got a target on my back."

"Derek you can't do this. Once this case is over we're going back home to Quantico. The Reid's and their show team will go on traveling and we will continue to do our jobs." Hotch said looking at the man.

"So maybe I need to find some new work, or I could take a sabbatical." Derek said pacing.

"Stop that Derek. You are not leaving work because of me. I'm not fond of preforming every night like I was before. I'm thinking it's time for me to unplug the mike. Maybe do some writing or something. But you are under no circumstances quitting your job." Spencer said from the door of his hospital room.

"Spencer, baby, don't stop preforming because of me. We could make it work." Derek said turning to the man in question. "I'm going to stop this asshole."

"I know you are Derek. But preforming, while I'm good at it yes, is something I've never been truly passionate about." Spencer said putting his hands on Derek's shoulders. "I do it because I needed to do something to support my mother. I do it because I was used to being in the spotlight. I need to turn off the spotlight and step off the stage." He smiled. "Besides trading one thing I care about for another isn't a loss, not at all, it's more of a step up."

"I love you Pretty Boy." Derek said smiling softly. Spencer smiled as well.

"As cute as that is, we do need meat head to do some work, so can we get to it?" Kayla asked folding her arms.

"Cool it carrot top. I'm working here, working on keeping our witness safe." Derek said wrapping his arms around Spencer looking up and down the hall.

"Derek, work now play later." Rossi said shooing Spencer back into his room.

"Fine okay, so the UnSub needs to be strong and has to blend in. He killed him in a secondary location then posed him outside of Spencer's room. How could he have done it?" Derek posed the question while looking for something, anything that would give them an idea of how.

"I think I found something!" Prentiss said pulling out a wheelchair and a pile used scrubs from the hallway storage closet. "There's blood and skin on the scrubs, blood on the chair too. He's getting really careless." She pushed the chair down the hall. "Wanna bet it's Riley's?"

"So the UnSub kills Riley somewhere else then brings the body, minus the fingers, back into the hospital where he could be easily apprehended and poses him outside of Spence's door so that Spencer would find him. He uses the scrubs to keep clean and blend in, the wheelchair to transport the body so that no one is any the wiser and he did it with Rossi in the room and uniforms going through the hospital every hour on the hour to make sure that no one here is trying to get at Spence and Becca. I swear that he has to know us and the layout of this hospital." Kayla said watching the orderlies working their way through the long list of patients. "What's one more orderly that no one notices?"

"Excuse me. Can you get us a fresh wheelchair?" Derek asked a passing nurse. She nodded and walked off returning a few minutes later with the chair. "Thank you."

"What are you doing?" Hotch asked eyeing Morgan nervously.

"How much do you think Riley weighed?" Morgan asked studying the body. "180? 200?"

"I'd say about 210, why?" Rossi said watching Morgan.

He turned and sized up the team. "Hotch come here."

"What are you doing?" Hotch asked curiously. Morgan motioned to the chair.

"Spence said that Riley was taking sleeping pills. Assuming he'd popped a few before dying he's dead weight. That chair is how Riley was taken out and brought back into this hospital. Now say I'm the UnSub, Hotch you're Riley. I'm going to pick you up and put you in the chair." Morgan swung Hotch up into his arms. Hotch stayed limp to help Morgan prove his point. Morgan deposited Hotch in the chair carefully. "Now I'm going to take him to the elevator and then out of the building slit his throat, then remove his fingers and bring him back. But I'm going to need to wait until the bleeding stops. When it does I change his clothes and clean his wounds, before I carve my message to Spencer into his palms. Now assuming I never took him out of the chair there's a lot of unaccounted for blood. But I'm going to bring him back to the hospital and up to this floor. Rossi never sees me pick up Riley-" Morgan then picks up a once again limp Hotch and deposit him into the chair before posing him. "Dump my body. Then I go to the closet strip the scrubs off and dump the bloody wheelchair. Then I go back to acting like I'm supposed to be a concerned bystander."

"Kayla, go call Garcia I want the footage of this floor and the entrances and exits of this building." Hotch said straightening his tie standing. "Derek good job with the re-enactment, however, don't use me as the victim again." Derek nodded.

"Sorry Hotch, demonstrating a point." Derek said smiling slightly. His stomach growled and then he remembered that Spence hadn't eaten in a while. "Rossi, Hotch I'm gonna go grab some food for me and Spence. He hasn't eaten anything and his stomach is completely empty. I'll be back in a little bit." They nodded and waived him on. He strolled down the hall staying alert and watching for unfamiliar as well as familiar faces that may cause him harm.

"Hey Derek!" He turned and saw Josh walking up with a huge frown. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah another one dead." He said quietly nodding his head.

"Shame, I really liked Riley." Josh said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"How did you know that?" Derek asked sharply.

"I'm sorry?" Josh said looking at Derek skeptically.

"How'd you know it was Riley?" Derek growled harshly.

"You told me." Josh said glaring at Derek.

"No I didn't!" Derek retaliated with a glare of his own.

"He was in my way!" Josh said lowly. "As was Tommy, Allen and Vanessa, they needed to die. Becca, well I'm sorry that she didn't die, however I can remedy that later. You need to go now. Leave Spencer alone now and I swear to stop." Josh said grinning maliciously. Derek gaped at the man.

"You killed your friends? You can go to hell if you think I'm going to leave Spencer and Becca at your mercy!" Derek went for his weapon. "Hands behind your head Josh, you're under arrest."

"I don't think so agent Morgan!" Josh lunged at Derek and shoved a syringe into the vein of Derek's next before pushing the plunger. Derek clocked him one in the stomach before collapsing into a heap on the floor. "Sorry buddy, don't worry you'll wake up before I kill you." Josh said dragging the limp body of the agent into a wheelchair and outside.

!

This is where I stop. Who saw this coming? No one shame on you all. Derek is really mad at you all. Now I won't get my Christmas strip show!


	10. Josh's revenge

OKAY SO… Who here hates me? *eyes widen as everyone raises their hands* o…..kkkkk….aaayyy.. I should have seen that one coming…..

Thank you all for the patience in my updating, um I work a really weird job and then when I went to update a few days ago…. My word doc was down! AHHHHHH!

So I've been stewing on this and thinking and Derek may die here and now. I may kill me. But this is going to be a read and find out thing. You can tar and feather me later if you hate it. However this chapter does not mark the end of our adventure. Oh no. if I end my story here expect more from me.

!

"Rossi, have you heard anything from Morgan?" JJ asked walking back from her shift keeping watch at Rebecca's door. "He's been gone for like an hour."

"No, I was going to ask you if you had." Rossi flipped open his phone and called Garcia.

"_Office of the Incredible Hacker Penelope Garcia speak and be heard oh lovable ones." _Garcia's voice rang through the speakers of the phone.

"Garcia trace Morgan's phone and tell me where he is." Rossi said to the woman typing furiously on a keyboard.

"_Why, what happened to my Chocolate Bear?" _Garcia asked trying to pinpoint Derek's phone.

"No one has seen him in over an hour." JJ said listening for the answer.

"_He's like fifty feet from you guys?"_ Garcia said trying faster_. "He hasn't moved from there in an hour and twenty minutes. How is that possible?"_

Pinpoint it Garcia tell me where." Rossi growled stalking down the hall Morgan took long ago.

"_Keep walking Rossi. It will be on the left about thirty paces forward." _Garcia said whimpering slightly. _"Stop his signal is right next to yours." _Rossi turned to his left and found a potted plant. He turned the thing over and found Morgan's phone inside.

"CALL HOTCH THE UNSUB GOT HIM." Rossi shouted jogging back down the hall to Spencer's room. "You, get up and come with us." Rossi said pointing to Spencer. The boy jumped and followed Rossi in confusion.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked as Rossi grabbed his arm dragging him towards the wing that his sister was being housed in. Rossi didn't answer he just moved faster. "Dave answer me please you're freaking me out."

"We think the UnSub took Derek." Rossi said stopping outside of Rebecca's room. Spencer's face crumbled and his knees gave out. Hotch and Rossi caught the boy as he sank to the ground.

"No." Spencer sobbed. Wrapping his arms around his waist sodding harder. Hotch knelt next to the broken boy on the floor.

"Spencer, we don't know for sure. This is precautionary. You'll be staying in this room with one of us watching you and Rebecca until we find Derek." He said softly. Gently helping Spencer to his feet, he escorted the distraught boy into the room and the arms of a waiting JJ.

!

*in the back of a warehouse five blocks from the hospital.*

"Wakey, wakey Derek Morgan." Josh taunted slapping Derek across the face.

"Mhmmmhmh." Derek groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He stared right at Josh.

"You won't get away with this Josh." Derek gasped struggling against his own handcuffs.

"Oh I will, after you and that bitch are dead I'll get Spencer. They'll never find me." Josh said lighting a cigarette. He blow the smoke in Derek's face. "The one thing on my mind is how much pain are you going to be able to take?"

"I've been to hell and back, anything you can deliver I can take." Derek said spitting in Josh's face. Josh ground the cherry of his cigarette into Derek's arm. He grit his teeth and didn't make a sound.

"Hmm, Riley screamed the second the fire touched. This will be fun." Josh said smiling a dark smile.

!

*back at the hospital.*

"Spencer, who on your staff is always biding your attention, they'd go out of their way to impress you, always around, bugged when you pay more attention to someone else, was always near you at the crime scenes trying to comfort you." Emily asked sitting a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Josh, Angela, Riley, Rebecca, Vanessa, and Jack all of them were there. Riley, Vanessa and Rebecca can be ruled out for obvious reasons. Jack never wanted to impress me, he wanted me to be his bitch. Angela and Josh always fight for my attention." Spencer said rubbing his hands down his face. "What are the chances of finding Derek alive, Emily?" He asked turning to face her.

"Spencer, we've narrowed it down to two people. Of them who isn't here now?" Emily dodged his question and asked one of her own.

"I wouldn't know I'm in here everyone one on my staff is out there." Spencer snapped at the woman before standing to pace. "I understand everyone is worried that this psycho is going to try something on me while their not around but, Riley was dead before they took Derek. If he's sticking to his M.O. Derek will be dead before they come after me or my sister. Let me out there and I will tell you if Angela or Josh are missing, I swear that I will come right back in here after we find out." Emily glared but nodded.

"Two minutes." She said opening the door. Spencer's eyes started to scan faces as soon as he was in the hall.

"I don't see either of them. Wait. Hold on, Angela is coming back down the hall from the café." Spencer said looking closer. "Josh isn't anywhere to be seen. Hey Lily, have you seen Josh?"

"No, Spence not since he went to talk to the dreamy mocha FBI Agent." Lily said looking up from the tour manifest. "Why?"

"Nothing, forget I asked." Spencer said turning back and returning to the room and chair he'd just vacated. "Josh did this, is doing this?" He asked in shock.

"How does this surprise you?" Emily asked dialing her phone.

_~Office of the All Knowing Oracle speak and be recognized. It'd better be good I'm busy trying to find my Chocolate God.~ _ Penelope said as she answered.

"Garcia, do you have the list of crew members for the tour?" Emily asked.

_~Darlin' I have their entire histories in front of me what do you need?~_ Garcia asked typing furiously.

"I need you to find a man named Josh, find out if he has a cell phone and trace it now." Emily said urgently as she looked at Spencer.

_~Wait, how'd you figure this out?~ _Penelope asked as she typed fast. _~Give me three minutes and I'll have a location until then Bye!~_

!

*Back at the warehouse*

"I'm tired of this. Just break already!" Josh shouted punching Derek across the face again. Derek looked like he'd seen better days, his face was bruised and cut open, there were stab wounds and burn marks all over his torso and arms and he still hadn't screamed.

"Kiss my ass." Derek grunted as he was punched in the stomach. He was in so much pain, but he knew the minute he screamed he was dead and Spencer would be left with just his sister. Josh would go after her next and then he would take Spencer and make him suffer. He couldn't scream as much as he wanted to. Spencer needed him.

"You're going to break. You can't protect him anymore, you will die here Derek Morgan." Josh said aiming a kick at Derek's head. The kick knocked him unconscious. "Now I have to wait for you to wake up again, oh well."

!

*Back at the hospital*

"HOTCH WE GOT HIM!" Prentiss called running down the hall.

"What? Who?" Hotch asked looking up at her. The rest of the team stared at her.

"The UnSub his name is Josh Manders. He's 25, no family, been with Spencer from the beginning, knew all the victims, was angry that Becca lived, wasn't around at the time Riley disappeared or was murdered, hasn't been seen since Derek went missing, has a violent temper and has a history of stalking. In the fifth grade he stalked a substitute for three months before being sent to a juvenile facility only to be released at eighteen." Emily said handing him a paper. Hotch stared of the paper in his hands before looking back at her. "Spencer told me who he didn't see and I had Garcia run it. He's in a warehouse five blocks from here."

"Stay with Spencer and we'll go check this out." He said to JJ. She nodded and took off down the hall. They'd left the boy alone long enough, now they had to bring Derek home.

"Let's get this Jackoff!" Rossi said leading them down the hall.

~!

*With Spencer.*

"What's happening Jj?" Spencer asked staring at her when she walked in.

"They're getting ready to go after Josh." JJ replied sitting in a chair across from him.

"How are Derek's odds?" Spencer whispered tears pooling in his eyes.

"They're good Spence, real good." JJ said hoping she didn't just lie to his face.

"I am so worried right now." Spencer said sobbing into his hands.

"I know sweetheart." JJ said reaching out to hug him.

"I want him found JJ, hopefully alive." Spencer sobbed slightly hysteric.

"I know Spencer, I know. Me too, Derek is like the big brother I never had. I want him back." JJ said rubbing his back in a motherly manner.

!#!#!#!#

*In the warehouse with Derek and Josh.*

"MMmhhm." Derek groaned as he regained consciousness.

"Ah welcome back." Josh smiled cruelly.

"What are you gonna do now. You've burned me, cut me, beat me and mentally abused me. Good luck breaking me." Derek said spitting on the floor. Josh frowned and then grabbed the back of Derek's neck.

"I will break you Derek, make no mistake, you will break and I will kill you." Josh growled forcing his neck and shoulders towards his knees. Derek grit his teeth and refused to make a sound. "Break DAMN IT!"

"Never." Derek growled.

"You will." Josh smiled darkly.

"FBI JOSH MANDERS STEP AWAY FROM HIM AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Hotch shouted busting down the door.

"Make me." Josh said pulling a Colt .45 revolver out of the waist band of his jeans. "I'll kill him."

"But you'd kill Spencer. He can't live without Derek." Rossi said leveling his glock with Josh's head. "You kill him we kill you. That simple."

"I want you to kill me. If I can't have Spencer no one can." Josh screamed pressing the barrel of his gun into Derek's temple.


End file.
